Trading Spaces
by lady-sess
Summary: AU. Explores the beginning of Alucards x Integras 1st meeting and it's not what you think.


Disclaimer: NO....don't tell me I don't own Hellsing! T_T ::sobs:: Alight Right! You meanies I don't own Hellsing or it's characters...much to my own disappointment. I just play with them. ^_~  
  
AN: Now don't let the name fool you. This fic's got nothing to do with the show by the same name. ::Muse bonking Lady-Sess on the head:: Now there's an idea....Trading spaces Hellsing style. ^ ^  
  
Hmm wonder what type of decoration would Alucard and Anderson give each other O_o Scary aint it. lol. Maybe some other time, eh?  
  
Read and Enjoy. Review always welcomed. ^ ^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Trading Spaces By lady-sess  
  
=10 years ago. London, Hellsing Manor=  
  
Footsteps and muffled curses echoed throughout the dark damp hallway. From the shadows a group of men emerged heading onwards with a purpose. Their purpose to kill the new Hellsing leader, and none so more than Lord Richard Hellsing, the new commander's uncle.  
  
Lord Richard Hellsing, a brown haired mustached individual, broke away form the pack and confronted one of the men he had hired to eliminate the problem. Unfortunately he wasn't doing his job right.  
  
As if reading his mind the other man nervously swallowed heavily as he watched his boss approach him.  
  
"Have you found the bloody little bastard yet?!" he demanded.  
  
"No sir. Not yet." The lackey stuttered out, flinching at the stare that Richard was giving him.  
  
With a growl of anger Lord Richard absently rambled on, " Twenty years I waited for him to die! Twenty year!! And I'm not going to allow that brat to take the family headship from me!!" Clenching his fist.  
  
With a shake of his head, Lord Richard was brought back to reality and found that most of the men that he had brought with him, just stood there looking at him strangely.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you standing around here for?! Go, I want the brat dead before day break!!" He shouted, he knew that if he didn't do this now there was not going to be a second chance.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
From a vintage point overlooking the hallway a shadowed creature glared with contempt at the men passing by.  
  
Its blue eyes narrowed further when it at last caught sight of the boss. [Trader! It hasn't even been a week since father died and you're already working to get rid of me!! You're nothing but a bloody scum sucker, uncle!] Thought the shadow as it leaned forwards just enough for the overhead light in the hallway to illuminate him.  
  
He, the Hellsing heir, was a handsome boy by most standards. He had been gifted with ice blue eyes, a lanky build, and unruly brown hair. The site that he made defined him as a Hellsing from the tilt of his eyebrows to the arrogant seep of his nose.  
  
Yes you couldn't ask for a better specimen than him at least according to those around him. To him it was but a bane in his existence forever tying him down much like his name.  
  
Alucard Wingate Hellsing. (AN: You know the reason why people. Don't make me explain it. ^ ^)  
  
A tasteless name if he ever heard one. What his parents must have been thinking, naming him such a vial creature, he would never know. Still this was not a time to distracted he had to get out of this situation and quick.  
  
He sighed, [The question was how?]  
  
He was exhausted, all this hiding and evading his uncle's men had really tired him out.  
  
What he wouldn't give for some of Seras home made soup. But Seras wasn't here she was away tending to some sort of Hellsing problem. What he didn't know. But it had to be important if he was to take over his father's leadership. Still he had more important things to do than to sit in the ventilation shaft for the remainder of the night.  
  
He had to get underground. More precisely the underground dungeon that was his only salvation. What exactly was hidden down there he had no idea?  
  
But according to his father, if he had ever found himself in a real crisis with an unbeatable villain he should venture down to the dungeon.  
  
And you couldn't get as villainess as my uncle.  
  
So that's what he was going to do.  
  
With a brave nod of confidence he continued crawling his way towards his destination.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
To say that Lord Richard Hellsing was nervous was an understatement. He was positively streaming with sweat.  
  
And it didn't help matters when his men returned empty handed.  
  
"You still haven't found the little runt?!" He snapped incredulously. "How can it take so long to find one half-pint?!" He demanded frustration evident in his voice. The bearer of the bad news stepped forwards shuddering in fear as he did so; still he swallowed his fear and responded shakily.  
  
"We've checked ever nook of the Headquarters, boss. But he's not here!!! But-but there's stills the underground sector!!!" He inserted.  
  
Richard grabbed hold of the man and pulled him towards his face.  
  
Enough excuses!!! We only have so much time to do this and if we don't hurry the staff will catch on. And I'll loose my only chance to get rid of the little bastard."  
  
"Yes boss." The man managed to choke out thought the tight grip. Before throwing the whimpering man against the wall.  
  
Lord Richard then took a deep breath and composed his attire before turning to look at the pasty face man. "Underground was it?" taking in the information, "That place hasn't been used in ages."  
  
The lackey sighed with relive, "Yes sir, not since your family's last generation. Nigh twenty years ago." He ventured to add, knowing he was no longer in danger.  
  
"Hmm." Lord Richard pondered, taking out a sketch of the buildings foundation. "Dark arts Laboratory, Specimen room, Torture chamber, Dissecting room, and.... ah a dungeon."  
  
Without looking he knew that he had just hit the jackpot. "Tell the rest of the lot. That's were he is." He said, with a slight smirk gracing his lips.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
=Outside the dungeon=  
  
It took Alucard but a moment's time to reach his destination. He briefly contemplated whether or not to open the door.  
  
But he knew that he didn't have a choice, besides if he didn't do so he wouldn't life to see the sunlight ever again. Regardless of his inner decision of not opening the door, he did so.  
  
Taking a deep breath he began pulling at the door.  
  
After a few minutes of pulling and tugging, the heavy steel door finally opened with a groan of disuse, revealing a small semi dark room.  
  
Guided by the small amount of light emitted by a light bulb. Alucard step in hesitantly before turning to close the door once again.  
  
"Even down here I won't be safe. It's going to be but a matter of time before they figure out my location." He murmured to himself as he slid down the wall to a sitting position.  
  
::Heavy sigh::  
  
"I do hate feeling helpless." He quietly said, glancing around the room with disinterest before coming to a dead stop at the site of what was next to him.  
  
"What in blazes....!" He exclaimed, "A corpse? Is it really dead? But more importantly...." [How could I have missed seeing it earlier?] He finished mentally, gazing at corpse in wide-eyed fascination.  
  
By his estimation he could tell that the cadaver was female. What she could have looked like he had no idea. But he bet that she had been a looker when she'd been alive.  
  
But dead she was nothing but a pile of decaying bones. Still he was amazed not to mention a little disgusted that this room had housed a corpse for who knows how long.  
  
With an arched brow he wondered how a pile of rotting remains was going to protect him.  
  
Alucard shook his head.  
  
"A dried up corpse..." He sighed, "If this your idea of a joke father.....It's a really poor one." He said, moving to face the corpse. "Well since I don't have any place to go.....would you mind if I share the cell, m'lady?" He asked jokily, despite the look of defeat on his face.  
  
He slumped down next the body with his back gracing the wall and sighed. "What could you have been thinking father? Leaving a corpse down here for twenty years some years?" He said, resting his face against his drawn up knees while giving the corpse a few side-glances.  
  
One would have thought he be afraid of being near a dead body.  
  
But strangely he wasn't.  
  
He just didn't want to join it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Alucard's normally alert eyes grown heavy with fatigue began to close from sheer exhaustion.  
  
His eyes however snapped open when he heard the sound of muffled footsteps getting closer to his hiding place.  
  
[He found me!] He thought, frantically looking for a way out but only finding the room's guest.  
  
The door slammed open as the group of men he had seen earlier rushed in to fill the small room.  
  
"There he is!" Yelled one of the visored men. "We've located him, sir! Just like you said."  
  
Alucard instantly jumped to his feet, his heart thumping crazily, as he found himself face to face with the greatest foe.  
  
"You've been quiet the bother, Alucard." Lord Richard sneered. "Been quite the little survivalist have we."  
  
Alucard not one to be cowed glared at his uncle with barely concealed hate.  
  
"Uncle!! Do you want the family headship so badly that you would do this?!" He shouted.  
  
Lord Richard just walked up to him without saying a word.....and hit him with his fist.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! You insolent little whelp!!" He shouted madly, "I won't give Hellsing up to some sniveling little kid like you!!" Getting ready to hit him again.  
  
=Mean while=  
  
"Hey what's this?" Lackey number 1 asked, from behind the fighting pair, bending down to get a closer look at the body.  
  
Lackey number 2 turned to see what his comrade was talking about. "Who knows maybe it's someone that pissed off a Hellsing." He said with a shrug.  
  
Lackey number 3 just laughed earning a questioning look from his two other accomplices.  
  
"What so funny, Max?"  
  
Max just continued snickering before talking a deep breath.  
  
"Just like a woman, eh?"  
  
"Huh? What'd you talking about?" Lackey number 1 asked.  
  
".....aw nothing..." Max replied with a wave of his hand. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Both men just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
=Back to Alucard and Lord Richard=  
  
While the men tried to figure out what their buddy Max was talking about, Lord Richard had had enough of the way this situation was going.  
  
Reaching into his coat pocket, Lord Richard produced a gun.  
  
"This is it Alucard. No longer shall you remain a torn on my side." He said, pointing the gun at the young heir.  
  
Alucard eyes widened at the sight of the barrel pointed at him.  
  
The pistol emitted a loud explosion as Lord Richard squeezed the trigger.  
  
The bullets impact sent Alucard reeling back, splashing his blood onto both the floor and corpse as he fell backwards.  
  
Lord Richard and his men so involved with the situation failed to notice the reaction of the corpse to Alucard's spilt blood.  
  
"I missed. But don't worry my dear nephew..." he began, lifting the barrel once again at the terrified boy. "....I still have enough rounds to get it right." He concluded with a laugh.  
  
His laughter however was short lived when the sound of slurping was heard from behind them.  
  
Both Alucard and his uncle turned to see what was causing the distraction, not that Alucard minded, and saw the supposedly dead body on its knee's slurping and licking the blood that Alucard had spilt.  
  
The body continued licking for a few moments before raising its head to look at the small troupe of men.  
  
The once dried corpse was no more instead a beautiful red-eyed woman stared at them, blood still clinging to her lips.  
  
With a feral smile, she continued her observation of them thru a veil of white blonde hair.  
  
To the stunned fascination of everyone present, they watched as she tore off the straight jacket as if it was mere paper.  
  
The woman instantly got to her feet and continued to watch them, hunger evident in her eyes.  
  
"T-the corpse.....its back to life?!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Lo-lord Richard!!!" The lackey called max asked, frightened with the turn of events.  
  
"I don't know either!! My brother never said a word....." Lord Richard choked out. "But who cares, Shoot it!! Give Alucard an escort to take to hell!!!"  
  
However just as he shouted out his orders one of the lackeys was cut down.  
  
All watched as the creature brought the decapitated head of the its victim to its lips and drank the blood thirstily.  
  
Just watching her reminded Alucard of someone that had gone without a ounce of drink for so long.  
  
After apparently drinking her fill, she threw the head away grinning viciously as she did so.  
  
Then just as sudden she launched herself at the four remaining men and before Alucards wide-eyed gaze tore them apart.  
  
Men screamed and shouted as the entity attacked without remorse not stopping on till silence filled the room.  
  
The two remaining individuals, Alucard and Lord Richard, just stood there to stupefied to move.  
  
Lord Richard was the first to react by turning the gun towards the being he now knew to be a vampire. The vampire however was to fast. She just dodged the gun, grinning madly as she did so.  
  
"Low life." She said, as she tore off Lord Richards aiming hand. Leaving the man to bleed and scream in pain, the vampiress turned to look at the petrified boy. She unsteadily mad her way towards him before dropping to her knees.  
  
"Have you sustained any injuries? Sir Hellsing." She asked, much to Alucards amazement.  
  
The vampiress just continued, "What is your bidding, My Master?" Grinning at the startled boy.  
  
Alucard just gazed at her. [Master? Sir Hellsing? How did she.....Is she a vampire?! One of the midian?! The Hellsing family's ancient enemy!!] He thought confused over the situation.  
  
[Why? What research were father and the others doing? And for what purpose?]  
  
As he pondered for answers, behind the vampire Lord Richard stirred. [No I won't give up my ownership!!] He thought, carefully reaching for his gun. [They're distracted! Now it's my chance!] Struggling to his feet.  
  
"H-Hellsing....," he grunted, finally getting to his feet. "Is mine...mine!!! It's mine!!!!" He shouted firing the raised weapon.  
  
His intention to finally kill Alucard failed; however, for before both Alucards stunned gaze and Lord Richards murderess one. The bullet was blocked.....by the vampires arm.  
  
With a scoff, the vampire turned to give Lord Richard's a disgusted and bored look. "Your blood stinks. It's positively disgusting. You're unfit to be this family's head." She said, quietly passing the gun that he had confiscated from Richards hand to Alucards.  
  
Grabbing the gun Alucard knew what he had to do.  
  
Richard's eyes widen in terror when he was one of his guns now pointed at him.  
  
Alucard just looked him without pity as his finger pressed into the trigger.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked coldly, now that the tables have been turned on his deceiving uncle.  
  
Giving her master a side-long glance she replied, "Integra. At least that's what your family has called me." She said, bearing her teeth as she grinned.  
  
Alucard merely nodded his head and he pulled the trigger.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The End.......Just kidding still have a few things to add. ^ ^ *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
=Alucard and Integra as they exited the blood soaked room=  
  
"What are your orders, Master?" Integra asked, as the pair ventured towards the surface.  
  
"First we have to get you some new clothes. Can't have you dressed like something that escaped the loony bin." He said tiredly.  
  
Integra shrugged, she was not offended by the observation. Instead she touched her chin thoughtfully before inserting her opinion to her young master, "Hmm, I've always favored red...." As both disappeared into the darkness.  
  
^ ^ Okay now that's the end.  
  
Important AN: Well basically the idea came up when I saw this cool Integra dressed as Alucard an I thought what the hell lets flip their roles.  
  
Now as many you might have noticed this story closely follows the event depicted on the manga. So no creativity on my part, aside from the extra dialogue, just messed around with details. So don't complain to me about it. U_U  
  
Okay aside from that. What you think? I don't have a continuation in mind but then again my muse Sugah Rin can hit at any time. Right Sugah? ::Sugah just shrugs:: See what I mean. = P  
  
Anyways thanks for reading.  
  
Lady-Sess 


End file.
